Telepathy
Telepathy is the Psi ability to mentally communicate, read, control, infulence, and transfer information from one mind to another, by means other than the known perceptual senses. This can range from the traditional reading of minds to controling thoughts and the mind, and eventually extending one's radius of mind-reading. This could also let the user to induce addiction, or project thought-wave "static" into the minds of those who try to invade your mind. They could even possibly exercise Psychic Persuasion or a Danger Sense after further practice. Similar to Empaths, due to the fact that Empathy is closely releated and mimic abilities ranging from the basis of original ability, i.e. danger sense, illusions, control of the mind (through emotions), etc. The Mind Before you are able to do this, you must first know how the mind works. When you hear a word, your brain translates it into two things. Say you hear the word "apple" you either think and see the word apple, or for some people see the apple. So when reading a person you will need to learn to both think the words and picture it to make it easier, or your will struggle reading minds. Though there are some who naturally have this talent right off the bat. E.G: You meet someone and you're having a honest polite conversation, then they start finishing your sentence, or thinking the exact same thing except out loud, first level mind reader tricks, duh. Everyone has this ability, all you need to do is practice it to make it stronger and more powerful. 'Training on telepathy' The First thing when starting is to be calm and relaxed but not too relaxed. Meditation is not necessary with many of the telepathy skills i teach. When first doing telepathy you want to focus all you can on what you’re doing; so it’s best to sit or lie down and then close your eyes. After a while this will not be necessary. Visualize a tunnel or a vortex. It can be any color and just about any shape. You then should visualize a wave going from you and through the vortex. Think of the person you are telepathically connecting with. Keep all the things from point two in mind and don’t forget them and keep visualizing and thinking about them. Then when you feel ready let go and you should be in their mind. Remember this skill takes a lot more practice and work than others. I use this tech (technique) a lot and for many of my other techs in this like mini group of them. 'Thoughts' First you must have mastered the connection art above. So, once you've successively completed the above visualization exercise made, Focus and concentrate more now on your target mind and don’t forget to keep thinking of the person as you will need this. Focus on relaxing and clearing all thoughts from your mind too and no suggestions. Listen to the persons mind and keep your thoughts clear out, you don’t want to get confused. If you still can’t hear anything relax leave it for a bit and try again. You can also read thoughts by searching. You think of what you need to find and keep that in mind. What you want should appear slowly. Make sure you have no suggesting thoughts. Telepathic talking using the mind: Use the connection tech that i put first. Clear your mind and leave no space for suggestions. You mind will have to be empty of any suggestions as this will not help. Then when talking you should think of what you want to say. Keep on thinking and pushing it forward till they hear it. Repeat this till they can hear you and it may take some time. Finding specific memories of someone First do the connection tech. To see someone’s memory you need to focus on a specific period in time. Focus on the period and details of what you want to see. Let these guide you. You should visualize ether a screen or some viewing platform. Use this to see the memories. Use the details to help. Technique 2 1 Believe wholeheartedly that you are telepathic and that you can develop your skills. Doubt has no place in any situation where you are trying to succeed at a task. This is especially true with telepathy, since skeptics are hardly ever able to uncover their talents in this area. 2 Ask a friend or relative who is not a skeptic to help you by focusing on a picture or object. You'll then try to focus on her thoughts and try to pick up whatever it is she is seeing. It's best if whatever she is looking at is able to evoke a powerful emotion, whether it be strong admiration, excitement, anger or any other strong feeling. This creates stronger waves of energy so you'll be able to pick up on it easier. 3 Relax your mind and try not to think too hard about picking up on what the other person is thinking or feeling. Concentration is actually counterproductive, since your mind must be open to receive whatever signals are being emitted. 4 Remove all distractions from your area of meditation. This includes clocks, watches, telephones, televisions and radios. All of these items can potentially break your concentration and seriously impede your ability to develop and use telepathy. 5 Record whatever image or concept of communication you may receive. It may help to have a journal nearby where you can sketch images or write down words that have popped into your head. 6 Analyze any emotion or abstract image you may receive. They may not make perfect sense to you at first, but as you become more familiar with your own abilities, you'll be able to interpret and understand your visions much quicker and easier. Mind Reading and Force Thought Many people over the course of the centuries have ponderd over how to gain power and abilities over other men or how to defeat armies with out raising a finger through realization man begin to realize we are gods with out proper knowlodge on how to use our power, this power lies dormant waiting for you to unleash it through proper training and dedication. you will begin to notice a change in your very being that will slowly grow as you begin to dedicate daily training and learn the way energy speaks to you. Through daily practice you will build the will power and advance beyond your wildess dreams. The way I learned mind reading/ Force thought is to use proper breathing,imagination,and lots of will power. Technique *Follow the rhythm of your heart when breathing learn to tune in to your breathing cycle follow each beat as if they were loud as bells understand your pulse fill how your breath keeps you alive you must accept that your breath is a gift from god in order to understand your part in the universe you must accept that there is no separation between you and it. Then move on *Begin breathing in 1,2,3,4 hold your breath then release 1,2,3,4 repeat this cycle until you feel very relax the goal is to learn to control your breathing and understand the mind after breathing cycles continue on. *This part takes time to build start by using your imagination place yourself at the park, beach,mall what ever just be creative then picture everything as if you were right there use all 5 senses learn to make this as real as possible take control of your inner world EXAMPLE if you splash your face with cold water in your inner world you should fill the chill on your face in your outer world, do not move on to you master this part. After much practice let the fun begin, start with friends or family think of a idea or phrase you want them to say enter into your inner world they wont notice what you are doing visualize what you want them to say or do build the event as if it was happening force your will on them if you did the above exercise correctly you will notice they will do as you please or say. Believe me this works with practice you can make people like you do as say and so many other things once you learn force thought,reading thoughts is rather easy I dont whont to go into details just use your imagination and have fun. this was written by nightking Telepathic Uses: Telepathy can be utilized in a number of ways, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *''Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways. **Cloaking: The ability to essentially cloak or shield a telepath or any one or place for that mater using telepathic illusions, psychic shield, etc. **Psionic Shield: The ability to create a psychic shield for protection of oneself and other minds. **Psychic Mimicking: This allows someone to mimic anothers energy and other abilities, enabling them to deceive others. This ability is very hard and most people are born with a shield or ward like this. *Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. This can be done as a type of mind control and attack. Difficult for newbies and rather easier for naturals. *Other telepathic abilities'' **''Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **Dark Psyche: The ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them more dangerous and easier or harder to control depending on their mind. **Dilate Power: This is also known as blocks for abilities and used in spars or as attacks to stop someone using a ability. **Download Information: The ability to take or give information and memories to the mind of others. **Healing Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. This ability is very dangerous and should not be used ales all of telepathy is mastered and the understanding of the mind. It can cause problems. **Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain and suffering and generally not recommended if someone is non-experienced. **Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages and dialects. **Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing a telepathic to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. This is a type of mind control and influence and can be very difficult. **Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. This is a very dangerous ability. **Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another psychic within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Very hard and only very few are able to do it. **Mental Sedating: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. **Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, changing their personality either partially or entirely. It can be reversed. **Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. This is the basic ability for all telepathy. **Psionic Blasts: The ability to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Not at all a rare ability and can also be found in empaths a like. Utilizes the same psionic energy that is used to shield to infiltrate a mind solely on will and brute force. **Psionic Siphoning: The ability to siphon psychic energy from other psionic mutants. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. Also found in empaths but instead of using the mind take the energy at will they use their emotions as a power sources/ energy. *Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. Mainly found in Telepaths alone as it requires recognition of psionics mentally though some empaths have adopted the ability to be used on emotion basis. Telepathic Suggestion Telepathic suggestion is when you send information to other people (such as orders) that their subconscious tells them to do. Of course, this is only my take on it. Many people have speculated as to how it works, however I have no concrete information. The only fact I have for you is that it works! You can create forced hallucinations (making people see things that aren’t there or making people not see things that are there) you can use it to make people ignore you, it can even be used to force people to do things (to an extent). To send a telepathic suggestion, first create a normal telepathic link (see Lesson 6 for more information on this). Then visualize your suggestion flowing down the link and filling the target's mind. Formulate your suggestion very clearly, and be sure to involve a picture, sound, and concept with it, not just the words of the sentence. Also, be sure to speak it from the receiver's point of view. For example, don't just send "Scratch your ear." Send something like "My ear itches. I should scratch it." Add to this a picture of them scratching their ear and the sensation of scratching an itch, and it ought to go off without a hitch. You can also create constructs to do this for you. I have a construct that can open a link to anyone I know on a command from me, then send anything from a simple telepathic suggestion like the ear-scratching one, to a more complex one, down the link to them. It will just keep sending until I tell them to stop or until it takes effect. Remember, some people (even some non-psions) are able to tell when they are being telepathically influenced, and sometimes even recognize who is doing it. Work with a friend who has verbally given you permission to try to influence him or her telepathically. Then you can be sure you aren't offending anyone by doing so. ANIMAL TELEPATHY The ability to communicate psychically with animals. More widely known as animal communicators. The ability to have telepathic communication with animals and have omnilingualism. This is a telepathic ability and falls under the term telepathy not biopathy. With this ability one could telepathically send messages to animals from long distances or even close up. This is done by forming a telepathic link with a animal and exchanging thoughts, memories and impressions. To do this, you first have to remove doubt as this can hold you back. This power is not just for naturals at telepathy as like telepathy most people can learn it. Practicing meditation can help with this and so will opening the third eye. Here is how to get started with Animal Communication. Get comfortable and take deep breaths until you relax like you would for meditation. Picture your energy and mind connecting with the animals mind and energy. Ask questions or search thoughts, anything coming from the animal should feel as different. If nothing comes to you, try practicing and practicing and try again. Simple connections and animal telepathy Communication tech This is just a simple and quick tech. *At first sit down with the animal or next to it. *Visualize the mind of the animal it can look like anything from around the animal to a pin shaped object do what suites you best. *Hold this in mind and think about the animal. *Then think of what you want to say to the animal or command it to do. *Visualize this like a cloud around yourself this should be your thoughts of what your going to say to the animal or command it. Reading animals thoughts *Visualize the animals thoughts and mind in a cloud. *Visualize the cloud getting closer and bigger. *Then visualize it creating a tunnel going towards you. *Then it should move the thoughts closer into your mind and you should be able to read them in someway ether seeing, feeling, sensing, hearing. You can make your own tech's or use what you feel comfortable. Mental Acountic Manipulation ''Mental Acountic Manipulation, Astrotic Control, Astrakinesis is the power to interpret and manipulate the astrontic mentalities in objects or the universe, allowing one to create a psychic mental weapon which can de-activate someones powers and powers or even regernate there mental power on themselves, with this one could look at an object and cause its memories into yourself or even interact with objects and control how they work, or even remotely stop the world to view it in your perception. Mental Attack Attacking What you need to do is visualize entering their mind. This can be done in a couple of different ways find what works best for you. Me I will visualize me just in their head but with out my body there. Then see a ball of electric energy getting bigger and bigger as it gets more energy. Then let it explode, blasting their mind. Then do it again as much as you wish. This may hurt your head a little bit but not to much. Blocking This A way to block this would be to visualize an electric sheild building in your mind spreading out until it covers your whole mind. As long as you hold it it will protect you. Plus you can add more sheild of possibly metal or something else. Mind Training Mind training is the best way to train without doing anything physical. It is done in your mind when you are relaxed. I use this technique alot when I get sick because it requires no physical work. Now I will describe how to do it. Start out by relaxing and closing your eyes. Once you are comfortable, visualize yourself in a huge dark void. This is the first step. If done correctly, it will feel like you are actually there. You must focus on yourself there. Now focus on an enemy appearing infront of you. This will be the opponent you train with. You are stronger and faster then him in anyway, and you are too fast for him to touch you. Fight with him for as long as you please. Perform techniques that you are practicing in real life, all though do them with great skill and mastery. To end the fight just finish him off, or open your eyes. When you become good at mind training, start fighting more people at once. Over a period of time, you will start to notice that you are getting faster, and better at techniques in real life. It is good to mind train at least twice a week. I would recomend doing it before you go to sleep. Once you get skilled enough at mind traing, use telepathy with a friend to fight and train with him. See the telepathy section to learn how to do this. If you have any questions email me. Category:All Abilities Category:Extrasensory perception